


Urges

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles come up with the perfect way to help Malia take the edge off before the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and it's still not edited so.... It probably sucks.

* * *

 

The full moon was a day away and Scott was still working on teaching Malia to control herself.

“How exactly is this supposed to help me?” Malia asked as she shifted into another bizarre yoga position. 

“Yoga helps calm the mind and it helps you find your centre.”

“Well I’ve definitely found _something_ ,” Malia winced in pain.

“Sorry,” Scott said rushing to her side. “Where hurts?”

“There,” she said pointing to her hamstring.

“Let me help,” he said caressing the spot she pointed to. “Is that better?” he asked.

“Yea, but you know, the whole healing thing would’ve made it better in time.”

“Right,”

“So _why did you_ do that?”

“To be honest, _I just wanted to know what your skin felt like_.”

“You did?” she asked standing up.

“Yea,” he said getting up as well.

“I want to know what yours feels like too,” she said tracing the tattoo on his bicep.

“I also want to know what your lips feel like, how they taste, if they’re-” she cut him off with a kiss to the lips before pulling and smirking.

She stared at him, mesmerised before pulling her tank top over her and standing before him in her sports bra and shorts.

Both of them were shocked at their attraction to each other, but neither did anything to fight it as they were locked in an embrace against Scott’s bedroom wall.

He tossed her in the bed and made short work of her bra before attacking her breasts with a barrage of licks; nips and kisses. She moaned in ecstasy before stopping him.

“what about Stiles?” 

“Don’t worry about him. I won’t tell him and this will just be a onetime thing to keep the edge off.” 

“okay,” she sighed, allowing him to trail his kisses further down her body. He kissed down to the waistband of her shorts and pulled them off with her underwear. 

He then dipped his down and began lapping at her soaking wet entrance. 

“oh my gosh Scott,” she moaned loudly while fisting his hair.

“Shit, keep doing that,” he groaned as she tugged on his hair harder. 

They were both too consumed by their pleasure to notice the door being opened.

“What the hell you guys?” Stiles asked, his shrill voice filling the air.

“Oh my God Stiles I-” Malia begun.

“I can’t believe you started without me.”

“What?” Malia asked in shock.

“Scott here had the _perfect_ idea to keep you in check for this full moon,” Stiles said as he and Scott began undressing.

“If you’re up for it,” Scott asked stroking himself.

“Uh, sure,” Malia gulped nervously. She’d _just_ lost virginity to Stiles and now she was going to be _penetrated by him and his best friend._

“No need to be nervous babe, we won’t hurt you,” Stiles smirked stroking her hair. “Good, I need you to do something for me babe,” Stiles said before whispering his request in Malia’s ear.

She gasped and looked up at him with a shocked expression.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Totally serious,” he said pecking her lips lightly.

“Okay,” she sighed before wrapping her lips around  Scott’s throbbing length.

Stiles watched as his girlfriend bobbed her head up and down his best friend’s cock and found the sight absolutely arousing. He smirked to himself as Scott threw his head back in ecstasy. Stiles knew what Malia’s mouth was capable of and didn’t mind that his best friend was getting a taste of that. Deciding that he needed a taste of pleasure as well, he stroked himself a few times before kneeling behind Malia and sliding his entire length into her dripping core. She moaned around Scott to show her approval while moving against Stiles.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against each other and soft moans. Both Scott and Stiles decided that they should speed up the process so Stiles gripped Malia’s hair causing her to arch her back; allowing Scott to plunge deeper into her throat. She began to gag and moan as she was pounded from both ends. ~~_( <<<<what the hell was that?) _~~She felt them both twitch inside her and then they pulled out and she was flipped onto her back.

“Guys, what’s going-”

She was cut off by warm spurts of come spilling onto her chest and torso. She was even more turned on by that and smirked as they both got down on their knees in front of her.

They held her legs open and dipped their heads down and began lapping at her clit resulting in the release of moans a string of other expletives. She noticed the way their tongues would touch as they ate her out and her stomach clenched in response.

Chills shot through her body before they were replaced with an insane heat that flooded her insides before bursting out as screamed in ecstasy.

She laid there panting as Stiles placed a kiss on her lips.

“Still on edge?” Scott asked.

“Nope, _in fact_ we should do this every full moon,” she smirked.

“No problem,” Scott and Stiles replied in unison before they all headed to shower for round two.


End file.
